Culen's Gang
by smitty13
Summary: Bella and Reneesme are sisters who have been moved from foster home to foster home for two and a half years. When they arive in the small town of Forks Reneesme begins dating Motorcycle gang member Jacob Black. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1:New Girls in town

Cullen Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters**.

Summary: Reneesme and Bella's parents died roughly two and a half years ago in a car crash. They have been moved around from foster home to foster home for two years. When they arrive in the small town of Forks, Washington Reneesme gets involved with a member of a local motorcycle gang Jacob Black. When a rival gang The Trackers begin to take an interest in the girls all hell brakes loose. Bella begins to develop feelings for the gangs rich leader Edward Cullen. Will they be able to survive an all out gang war? 

BPOV

I woke up early in the morning with the alarm blaring in my ears. _What the hell! I rolled out of the bed and landed hard on the wooden floor._

"_Turn the alarm off!" yelled Reneesme getting out of her bed and hitting the snooze button. " Thanks I said as our new 'mommy' called us to breakfast._

_We'd been traveling around the country from foster home to foster home four two and a half years since our parents died in a car crash. _

" _Coming Judy!" yelled Reneesme as we got dressed and did our hair. We went downstairs and found Judy and Jack eating at the kitchen table we grabbed the grilled cheese, and our bags and ran outside. _

" _Hey, Jessica, Angela, Lauren were heading out need a ride!" yelled my far more outgoing younger sister. _

" _Coming!" Angela yelled back as she walked out of her door her twin sisters Lauren and Jessica stumbled after her. _

_I got into the front seat of my Chevy Truck and Reneesme slid in next to me. Jessica came in next and Angela and Lauren got in the back. _

_I drove to Forks High are new high school in the boring town of Forks. On our way there we got caught in the traffic of 4:00 a.m. _

_There was the loud sound of eight motorcycles outside my window I turned to see eight people on motorcycles. The closest one to the car was a tall handsome seventeen-year-old with black hair down to his shoulders. _

_In front of him were four others a short girl with spiky hair, a beautiful blonde who was probably the most beautiful person on the planet. _

_Next to them were a tall blonde haired boy and a bulky guy with a buzz cut he reminded me of a grizzly. _

_Next to the one closest to us were two other boys with black hair. Then thee eighth rider drove up he hand bronze colored hair and really pale skin but still less pale then mine._

_He was probably the most handsome among them. " Who are those angels?" asked Reneesme while she stared at Long-Hair. " That's the Cullen Gang." Jessica said staring at them. " Gang?" I asked looking at Grizzly. "Like they go around shooting each other and going to jail kind of gang?" " No like the ride motorcycles and get into small trouble but that's it." Angela said. "So who are they?" Reneesme asked. " The tall one with the short black hair and the tan is Quill Call and his brother with the longish brown hair is Embry Call, Quill's taken and Embry isn't into any one girl. The trophy blonde is Rosalie Hale she's with Emmett McCarty the big one on the Harley. The tall blonde is Jasper Hale and he's with the short pixie Alice Brandon. The bronze haired angel is Edward Cullen he's to stuck-up to date anyone in this town. Jessica explained. _

_We finally started to get moving as Jacob winked at Reneesme and rove off with the rest of his gang. _

_When we got to school we saw their motorcycles parked by the front of the building and I parked ten spaces away. _

_Reneesme and I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and saw a large crowd gathering around one table. _

_Reneesme immediately walked over and pushed through the crowd. In the center of the crowd were Edward, Emmett, and Jacob fighting against three boys in leather jackets. _

_One had tan skin and dreadlocks, another had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Next to him was a tallish browned haired boy with flame colored spikes in his hair. _

_Flame-Hair had a split lip, and Dreadlocks had a black eye. _

" _Get 'em James!" yelled a flame haired girl. " Kick his ass!" yelled a tan skinned boy. " Go, Mike, Go!" yelled someone else._

_Edward had a bloody lip, Emmett had several bruises and bloody knuckles. Jacob had a lot of bruises a black eye, split lip, and bloody nose. _

_Jasper was leaning against one of the beans with a black eye and split lip Alice was nursing him. On the other side was a fifteen year-old with mousy hair he was unconscious. " Hello, you two." said a voice from behind us Quill, Embry and a girl with blue as and short black hair. " Come sit with us before The Trackers see you." she said taking Reneesme's hand and dragged her over to where Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were sitting. _

"_What's going on?" I asked. " You two can really start a fight." Rosalie said as we sat down. _

" _What do you mean WE started this fight?" I asked as I looked at injured Jasper._

" _Yah, you kinda did." Alice said. Seeing our puzzled faces she started to explain. _

" _Nick the mousy kid and mike his older brother made some inappropriate comments about the two of you and Jake went all protective ,the idiot, seeing that he was outnumbered Emmett, Jasper, and Edward joined in to back him up. Then James, and Laurent joined in to help and all hell broke lose." " but don't worry we were going to fight the Trackers some time soon and you just sped it up a couple hours." we looked back at the fight and saw Nick getting up. " Let me go Alice the kid won't stay down." Jasper said in a southern accent. _

" _No Bro I got him." Embry said as he walked into the circle. Then the fight began in earnest. _


	2. Chapter 2: Jakes fight

Cullen's Gang

JPOV

_And to think I thought today would be normal. I thought as Embry and I charged at Nick and Mike._

_Flashback:_

_I woke up today in the garage where we always stayed. Today only Edward, Embry and I were there the others were in their "special rooms"._

_I got up when Ed's cell phone went off. " Damn it! Edward get your Fucking phone!" I yelled as I landed on the ground by my bike. _

_Edward picked up his phone just as the others walked in. " hello J. the new girls arrived?" he spoke into his phone._

"_Do you have the pictures?" " Well forward them Damn it!" Edward finished his conversation and went into his pictures. _

"_Hey can we see?" Emmett asked as he pushed his way over to Edward._

" _NO YOU CAN NOT!" Rosalie said as she grabbed his ear and dragged him over to my bunk._

" _Hey Jake one of 'em's blonde." Embry said and handed me the phone. _

_There were two girls in the picture one was around seventeen with brown hair. The other was dirty blonde and rather cute. _

" _Who are these your new playmates?" I asked them handing Edward back the phone. _

" _Nah there the two new girls in town J. said that Bella the seventeen-year-old drives them to school everyday at 4:00 a.m. so we gotta leave now, to catch them." He replied opening the garage door. We hopped on our bikes and drove._

_When we stopped in traffic right next to them Reneesme began to wave and wink at me. Ah smile crossed my face when I saw her. When traffic started moving I winked at her and drove off. _

_At school we sat at our usual table at the far end of the hall. After we started eating The Trackers passed us twenty or thirty motorcyclists who hate us. _

_One Nick and his brother Mike began to say something really rude about Reneesme and Bella's womanhood. _

_Edward and I stood up immediately ready for a fight. " you wanna run that by us again or do you just want to skip to us kicking your asses?" I asked walking towards the little twerp. Emmett and Jasper held us back. _

" _aw aren't some people a little over protective of the new bed bugs." Mike said in his most annoying baby voice. _

_It took two seconds and in that two seconds I can't believe what I'd started. _

_My foot connected with Nick's face in a vary hard roundhouse kick. Nick flew into the table near us as Ed punched Mike square in the jaw. _

_Emmett not wanting to miss a fight punched Laurent in the face. _

_Jasper being more mature then us triple roundhouse kicked James the leader. James got up fast and started waylaying Jasper with punch after punch. _

_A crowd started to gather as I slammed Nick in the back with my knuckles. He tried to get up again and I head butted him forehead to forehead. _

_I finished my onslaught with a hard punch to the right eye. Mike came at me and hit me pretty hard a couple times. I ended that with a replaced kick in-between the legs. He fell over with a groan. _

_I turned around and saw what was left of the fight. We backed away ready again as Nick and Jasper were dragged off the field. _


End file.
